The Start Of Something New
by XxForeverShinexX
Summary: Sakura Mikan. You could say that she was a happy-go-lucky girl. However, when she gets betrayed in Gakuen Alice, she moves to Alice Academy Australia, where she meets new people, gets new alices. Maybe, one day she returns to Gakuen Alice. But her journey to Alice Academy Australia has changed her and her alices. Her journey is 'The Start Of Something New'...
1. Chapter 1: Sadness at Gakuen Alice

**Mikan's POV**

To me, it was just another bright day, at my favourite school in the world, Gakuen Alice. I couldn't wait to go to my class, 2B, and see all my friends again.

Especially Hotaru.

Hotaru was once again honour student of the class for the term, and had been granted 2 weeks out of Gakuen Alice. I really envy her. It was a school rule that you were not allowed to leave the school grounds, unless you were an honour student.

I really missed Hotaru. I missed her purple eyes, her inventions and her… just her presence made me feel very warm inside.

Entering the classroom with a joyful whistle, something felt different. However, I did not take much notice to this. I rushed towards her, screaming

HOTARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! 

Afterwards, I felt myself get fling towards the wall. I heard the words

BAKA BAKA BAKA echo all over the place. I saw Hotaru armed with her BAKA cannon, one of her best inventions. However, I did not take much notice. She always shot me with her BAKA cannon. It wasn't the first time I was flung to the wall. It wasn't the first time she… looked at me with those hard, cold, purple eyes of hers. Or maybe it was.

Her eyes. They were so cold. I had never seen Hotaru that angry at me before. I racked my brains. But I couldn't think of anything I did wrong.

"Hotaru, what did I do?" I asked her, my eyes slowly filling with tears.

She just looked away. I could hear her mutter under her breath, "Turn around"

**Normal POV**

Mikan turned around, and she gasped.

It was Luna Koizumi. She walked towards Mikan and she whispered into her with an icy tone, "Natsume agreed". Then, she walked towards Natsume. She grabbed Natsume by the arm, and pulled him in for a deep long kiss. 

**Mikan's POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes. Natsume was MY boyfriend. Just one week ago, he told me he loved me. He told me he wouldn't love anybody else. He told me so many sweet things.

He promised me so many things. He promised to never let go of me.

It was as if the Natsume and I was never in a relationship, as if he had forgotten everything.

I looked at Natsume with pleading eyes, not wanting to believe that he would cheat on me. I refused to accept the fact that he agreed kissing Luna. However, he just looked away, and started to put his hands around Luna's hips.

Tears welled to my eyes. I could not control them. They just kept flowing down my cheek and dropping to the floor.

Then… someone tapped me on the shoulder.

My head turned, and I then saw Sumire. She looked at me, using her Alice. ( if you don't know, it's the cat-dog predisposition) Her claws then scratched my face. My face stung. However, it only stung more as tears started to flow down my cheeks, even more than before. Sumire was like a sister to me. We treated each other as sisters, but…now…

**Luna's POV**

I smirked to myself. Mikan was getting what she deserved. She had no one to blame besides herself, and her stupid mother, Yuka Yukihara.

I looked at Mikan. Her face was white and pale, with tears streaming uncontrollably down her cheeks. For a second, I felt just a little sorry for her. But that didn't last very long. I thought of how much I have suffered through the years. What Mikan just got was NOTHING compared to my suffering.

After all. It was my plan. I told everybody else that I would suck Mikan's soul out, if they did not do as I say. They are so dumb. They just obeyed, without even considering that Mikan had the nullification alice. They just forgot about it, and just obeyed me like cute little dogs. And that Natsume. He seems very overprotective of Mikan. I cannot even tell if he loves her, as much as she loves him.

**Normal POV**

Everybody witnessed Mikan crying. But nobody cared except for Tobita Yu ( Class prez, also known as Iincho) . All the other students came up to her, one by one, hurling insults at Mikan.

"Sakura-San, why did you have to come to our school? You have been nothing but trouble. You should just go somewhere else" Ruka said to Mikan.

Mikan stood there in silence, as many students, including her close friends, all hurled insults at her. Later, Mikan's tears slowly stopped. But her face still had many bruises, and several scratches. She had been emotionally and physically abused by her classmates…

Suddenly, there was a sound from the MSP, saying, "Could Mikan Sakura Yukihara please come to the staff room"

**Mikan's POV**

Hearing this, I got up from my chair. I slowly walked towards the door of the staff room. I was very happy when my now only friend, Yu, grabbed my shoulder and refused to let me go without her. Yu did not mind the glares that she got from my "friends", she stuck next to me, making me feel loved after such an unpleasant incident.

We walked slowly towards the staff room, thinking that maybe Serina-sensei had used her crystal and saw what was happening in the class, and thus summoned me. The door was a little open. I peeped inside. I saw Narumi-sensei, Jin-Jin and Serina-sensei. I even saw Persona, the ESP and the MSP. Seeing all of them there, I suddenly felt very nervous. After all, I have never seen Persona before, and his presence means something serious was about to happen.

Worst of all, they all had grim faces. They looked dead serious, even the silly and usually bubbly Narumi-sensei.

I breathed in a breath of air, and pushed the door open.


	2. Chapter 2: The Choice

**Hi guys, so its chapter 2. Ive had some reviews, favs and follows, and I really appreciate it since this is my 1****st**** fanfic. So… then again, if its not that good, I'm working on it :D**

**Also, I want some public input… how often do you want me to update this story? Pls review and tell me :D**

**Anyways, ****_ENJOY _**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Mikan's POV**

I slowly entered the room, a nervous wreck to what was going to happen to me.

Yuu squeezed my hand, and I looked at him with my teary eyes.

The second I stepped into the staff room, Persona stayed grim-faced, while Narumi-sensei said to me, "Mikan? What happened to you? Why are you crying, and why does your face have so many bruises?"

I looked down in silence. As much as I wanted to confide in Narumi-sensei, no words came out of my mouth. More tears just kept flowing.

**Third POV**

Mikan just kept crying uncontrollably. Yuu looked down uncomfortably, unsure if he should tell everybody what had happened. He wanted to stick up for Mikan, but he didn't want to put her on the spot, or make her feel awkward. He thought it would be better for Mikan to tell them herself.

Narumi-sensei glanced at the crying Mikan, feeling sorry for her. He summoned Imai-senpai to heal and take away the physical pain that Mikan was suffering. He then asked Mikan softly, "What happened Mikan?" Mikan said nothing. Realising that it was impossible to get anything from the pale-faced girl, he turned to Yuu, asking him what had happened.

Yuu took one look at Mikan's face, and thought that she had suffered enough. He said, "Mikan, she… she has just been told by her classmates, close friends even, that she should not exist in the first place, that she has been nothing but a burden to them. Also, Natsume and Mikan were, in a way, in love with each other, but Natsume just cheated on her, so now Mikan is…"

**Narumi-Sensei's POV**

_Mikan._

Yakihiro Sakura Mikan.

She has suffered enough. She treated me like her father since her parents had died when she was young, and yet, I couldn't do anything.

I couldn't even be there for Mikan. She wouldn't even tell me what was wrong.

I looked at Mikan's pale, teared face.

With this, I talked in a calm, soothing yet strict voice to Mikan, "Mikan, its alright. Stop crying. We have quite a serious matter to talk about so, please dry your tears."

Mikan looked up at me, her tears stopped flowing, but I could still sense her sadness.

"Mikan, I have to tell you, that we have recently found out that you have not only the Nullification alice, but you have more than that. You have 3 other alices. One of them being the Instart Teleportation Alice. Its self-explanatory so yeah. The next alice that you have is the "Enhance Power Alice" This alice helps you to enhance your teammates Alice, making them very strong, which will be useful in the future… The last alice you have is the duplication alice, which enables you to duplicate somebody else's Alice, and allows you to absorb their Alice stone, which allows you to get their Alice as well. Your Alice shape for the Duplication Alice is unlimited, so you can use it as much as you want"

**Third POV**

Mikan looked at Narumi-sensei. She then looked at all the other staff members, who all nodded their heads.

Mikan gasped at the thought…. She screamed, "WHAT?" (なに?) All along, for the past year at Gakuen Alice, she had been looked down upon because she only had the nullification alice. Everybody had told her that her alice was useless, since she could only protect herself with it.

WHO WOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT MIKAN WAS BETTER AND MORE POWERFUL THAN THAT?

Narumi-sensei then said, "Mikan, the MSP would now like to talk to you."

Mikan turned to the MSP. The MSP looked very scary…

The MSP said to Mikan, "Sakura Mikan, you are a one star student in Gakuen Alice, looked down upon, in a way bullied, from what I have heard. You are also in the Special Abilities class, which is, in no way bad, but students look down on you. People look down on your Alice. Don't you feel like you have had enough? You have an important choice to make. You can either stay in Gakuen Alice, being your one-star and being around your so-called friends, or you can go to Alice Academy Australia and make new friends. Also, I have checked. Since you now have the power to duplicate somebody else's alice, you will now be placed in the Dangerous Ablities Class, and you will have to do missions for Persona, explaining why he is here. You will also be a special star in Australia, having the allowance and the room of a special star. Would you like to go to Australia?"

**Narumi-Sensei's POV**

I looked at Mikan.

I wondered what she was going to choose.

It was not an easy choice, but, she had to make a decision… fast.

**Third POV**

Mikan thought for a minute or so. She thought about her "friends" She thought about how she was treated in Tokyo, how she suffered. She thought about who she would miss, Yuu, Aiko ( little sister that Mikan loved dearly ), senpais and senseis.

Narumi-sensei then asked her, "Mikan, are you willing to leave your so-called friends? Are you willing to leave your love?" Mikan heard the word "love". She immediately thought about Natsume, or maybe not just Natsume. She thought about _Natsume and Luna_.

She also thought about how she could start afresh, live a new life, find new friends, friends who actually loved and respected her. She realized that she did not want to stay at Gakuen Alice anymore.

Thinking of all of this, Mikan turned to the MSP, saying, " I want to go! I want to go to Australia!"

* * *

**Ok guys! Here's chapter 2, hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review… since Im not that good at writing fanfics yet, I hope that you get give some good feedback, even if its negative, everythings good! And pls tell me if my fanfic chapters should be shorter, or longer? Just general input would be nice :D**

**And please don't mind if I didn't use the SEC alices, or SECI, cos its pretty common so I thought I'd do something new :P **

**Will upload the next chapter if there are some positive reviews :D **


	3. Chapter 3: Youkoso Australia!

**Hey guys, so here's chapter 3.**

**Also, I want to know whether you want this to be a NxM fanfic… or not…**

**_Enjoy… _**

* * *

Chapter 3: Youkoso Australia! (Youkoso=welcome)

_The Next Day. _

**Third POV**

Mikan woke up.

She remembered her conversation with the MSP. She remembered his last words, "You will be picked up from Gakuen Alice tomorrow at 5pm. This should leave you with plenty of time to say goodbye to your… friends, and to pack up."

Remembering what the MSP said, she started to pack…

**Mikan's POV**

I can't believe that I am actually leaving Gakuen Alice. The school which was… my home… until…

I don't want to say goodbye… I don't want to leave… I don't want to leave Yuu, Aiko, Tsubasa-senpai, I cannot stay here any longer. I cannot face Hotaru, Natsume and Luna. I cannot face any of my 2B classmates.

Thinking about yesterday's events, a tear rolled down my cheek, and splashed onto the floor. I looked up to the mirror and saw a girl, who needed a fresh start. With this thought in my head, it motivated me to keep strong, to keep positive about what was going to happen. To tell the truth, the thought of leaving my school scared me. I was going to a place far, far away, knowing no one… having no friends.

_Not that I have many here anyways._

* * *

It was about 7.30. I looked for Aiko-chan. I found her clinging onto somebody's leg. Typical of a little girl.

I looked up, and I saw Hotaru. I instantly felt the sensation to go and hug her, but I resisted. Not after she treated me the way she did.

"Aiko-chan! Come with me for a while okay?" I said to Aiko-chan, avoiding eye contact with Hotaru.

"Hai! Onee-chan!" Aiko-Chan hopped into my outstretched arms. I carried her and walked around the Gakuen Alice park, trying my best to talk to her in a calm voice, "Aiko-chi, I will be leaving Gakuen Alice. Promise me, that you will not tell Hotaru or anybody until I'm gone."

Aiko-chan looked at me, her large eyes slowly filling up with tears. I hugged her, and tried my best not to cry. I had to stay strong… for Aiko-chan. She asked me why I was leaving.

For a second, I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want her worrying about me, nor did I want to lie to her. I decided to tell her the truth, but in a simple manner.

"Natsume-nii-chan doesn't love me anymore, Hotaru doesn't want me here. Nobody wants be here besides you and Yuu."

From a distance, Aiko-chan looked at Hotaru, her former onee-chan. Aiko-chan was going to make them pay.

**Third POV**

After telling Aiko-chan what had happened, Mikan and Aiko went to look for Yuu. Mikan found him with the other Latent Ability students. She pulled him aside, and explained the situation to him.

"WHAT? You're leaving Gakuen Alice?" Yuu looked at Mikan, with shocked eyes.

'SHHH!' Mikan said to him. She didn't want everybody knowing that she was leaving.

Very quickly, she duplicated Aiko-chan's alice, which was the Telepathic Alice. She then sent a telepathic message to both Aiko and Yuu, saying ***I will miss you both, but we can always keep in touch. When I reach Australia, I will send a telepathic message telling you how***

Aiko and Yuu then helped her pack. Everyone was silent. Mikan took a tour around the school for one last time.

Mikan took a deep breath in and decided it was finally time to say goodbye, for real. Without looking back, she took her suitcase and went.

_Sayonara Minna-san. Sayonara Gakuen Alice._

* * *

(still Third POV)

The flight to Australia was very long. Mikan found that her heart was pumping for the whole plane ride, excited, nervous and scared about the new opportunities that her new school had to offer. Finally, the plane for Alices landed in Australia. Mikan walked out the plane, excited to what Australia would bring.

* * *

Before the plane landed. ( In Australia )

**"Macy, Ella, Marcus and Youichi, there will be another student coming to the Dangerous Abilities Class. She has suffered greatly in Japan, so I hope that the both of you will make her feel welcome. She had suffered a tragic past, both her parents passed away at a young age, and she had just been betrayed by her classmates. I hope that you can make her feel better, and treat her nicely. Her name is Sakura Mikan, and she has 4 different Alices. Firstly, the nullification alice, the Instant Teleportation Alice, the Enhance Powers Alice and the duplication Alice."** The DA teacher, John, concluded.

Ella, Macy, Marcus and Youichi exchanged glances with each other. They had never had a new student before, let alone a new student who has suffered so much.

**How are we going to make her feel welcome**? whispered Marcus, to his classmates.

**'Mate, why don't we just be nice. ok?**' Macy replied sensibly.

**'Do you think shes hot?**' says Marcus, with a grin.

Ella slapped him.

Youichi showed no sign of emotion, and continued to eat his vegemite sandwich.

Marcus and Ella had been dating for a while now. They were best friends before, until they decided to take their relationship further.

Youichi muttered under his breath, "**Ugh, couples**." He then continued eating his vegemite sandwich, which was almost finished.

* * *

***Back to the Australian Airport* **

Mikan got off the plane. She was excited and exhausted. She hated the plane ride, especially the food. They didn't have nice food.

She looked around, seeing hardly anybody.

**Mikan's POV**

_Kinda expected for an airport. An Alice Airport…_

I looked in the distance, hoping to see at least 1 person. I then noticed a group of students in the AAA uniform. They held up this sign saying, "If you are Sakura Mikan, please teleport here."

I happily obliged.

**Third POV**

Mikan saw 4 students there. There were 2 boys and two girls.

The girl with kind of dark brownish hair said, **"Hi, I'm Macy, nice to meet you. Invention, Nullification and Elements Alice. Elements include fire, earth, air and water. DA, like you. As a matter of fact, we are all in DA."**

The other girl said, **"Sup. Name's Ella. Alices include Cooking, Invisibility, Ice and Wind. DA. The cooking alice gives me great skills to make cookies, so.. come over and eat some whenever! And this is my boyfriend. So, lay your hands off him. He's taken…. by yours truly."**

Mikan laughed. They all seemed very friendly. She turned to the other 2 boys and said, "And… who are you guys?"

Ella's boyfriend immediately introduced himself, "**Hello! My name is Marcus. Weather, programmer and barrier alice. DA.**" He then nudged the other boy.

The other boy had silver hair. He took one look at Mikan, and he felt a certain radiance from her. She wasn't like any other girl. Other girls who always crowded around him. There was just something about her that was different. He introduced himself, "**Youichi Hijiri. Ghost Manipulation Alice. DA**." He then blushed.

Mikan immediately introduced herself in perfect english (with a little bit of a japanese accent), as she had studied English back in Tokyo, **"Sakura Mikan, Nullification, Instant Teleportation, Enhance Powers and Duplication Alice. And… DA.**"

Mikan instantly felt welcome. Her classmates _actually_ bothered to introduce themselves. They all seemed nice. This felt so different compared to when she entered Gakuen Alice. People actually liked her, and respected her.

_And for once, she felt...wanted. _

* * *

**I was thinking of making this a YouichixMikan fanfic, instead of a NatsumexMikan fanfic… but… Im still deciding**

**Please leave a review :D **


	4. Chapter 4: In Gakuen Alice and In AAA

**SO GUYS! Hello! Sorry for not updating the past few days... Anyways, here the story is... please review :D**

**Also, please tell me if you want this as an NxM or a MikanxYoichi, or MikanxSomebody else :D**

**And... anything can happen in a fanfic right? So, im basically using my awkward weird imagination to produce crappy chapters :D**

**So... enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: **

- Back in Gakuen Alice -

**Hotaru's POV**

I walked into the classroom, feeling kind of guilty.

After all, I said mean words about my sister.

I _love _Mikan… loved

I just don't really like expressing my emotions very often, so sometimes, people get the wrong idea.

I couldn't wait to see Mikan again. I wanted to apologize. And explain why I said mean things to her the day before.

However, I entered the classroom. And… Mikan wasn't there. She wasn't in her usual seat.

At that moment, I thought nothing of it. After all, Mikan was _always_ late for class.

*10 MINS LATER*

I looked around, and kept fidgeting and found myself gazing into the empty chair where Mikan sits. Oh man… she STILL wasn't there… I stared at the clock, watching the seconds go by… Is it just me, or is it ticking backwards? Time slows when you're worried…

I had a bad feeling about this. 3 reasons.

Firstly, Mikan wasn't there, and although she was usually late… I would feel her presence. But now, I only felt an emptiness.

Secondly, Narumi-sensei just walked in. He was in all black, his face grim and rather scary. Scarier than Jin-Jin… Not forgetting the fact was Mikan was his favourite student…

Lastly, in Narumi-sensei's arms, was a crying Aiko-chan. I walked over to pat Aiko's head. However, Aiko just looked away. The sparkle in her beautiful large eyes were gone. She sent a telepathic message to me, ***I hate you! Hope you're happy now…***

My voice shaking, I asked Narumi-sensei, "Where -i-s- M-Mikan?"

I could feel his body becoming tense.

'Why do you care She's gone now. She has left Gakuen Alice. She left because she didn't want to stay here, where she was hurled insults by her closest friends. She has moved to Alice Academy Australia. She went to find new friends. But then again, you guys probably don't even care'

With that, Narumi-sensei said in a very loud, strict and scary voice, "CLASS DISMISSED!"

My jaw dropped, my eyes widened, my brain felt like it was going to explode. My heart thumped, my arms went limp. I wanted to cry. After all, when I was young, I vowed to myself that my tears were only for Mikan.

I mentally cursed myself. It was my fault that Mikan had left. If I didn't chase her away, Mikan, my sweet sister Mikan, would still be here. I felt like curling up in a ball and crying. Tears welled up in my eyes as I pushed the thought of what I did away. Guilt exploded through my body. But then I thought… I want Mikan to be happy. I ruined the friendship, i have to suffer the consequences.

I heard a whisper in my ear. It was Mikan. She said _Sayonara Minna-San. Sayonara Gakuen Alice. _

The light of my life. The light that guides my heart. The light that brightens up Gakuen Alice. The light. Mikan has gone…

- Back in Alice Academy Australia -

**Third POV**

Mikan quickly headed to her room, and was amazed how big it was compared to the one in Gakuen Alice. Mikan unpacked as fast as she could, with the help of her new-found friends.

Well. Most of her friends. Macy and Ella decided that it was girls thing and no boys were allowed.

After unpacking all of Mikan's clothes, Macy yelled, "AHHHHHH! Is that all the outfits that you have? That's so not enough… We need to go shopping tomorrow! You are getting your allowance tomorrow right? A special star like all the DA students gets $400 a month. So, that's enough to buy you some stylish and chic outfits!"

Ella grinned.

They then settled down and ate some crackers. Mikan was exhausted, but she was happy to be with her new friends. Yes. She could call them _friends._

***next day***

It was early in the morning. And Mikan was awakened by the annoying alarm clock that Macy had made with her Alice. It was made in such a way that it would not stop ringing unless Mikan was awake. And the alarm clock knew when Mikan _tried _to pretend.

'**HUH**.' Ella snorted, waking herself up.

**'MIKAN WAKE UP!**' Ella screamed from her room which was next to Mikans. **'SHUT OFF THAT DAMN THING!**

They all woke up. It was about 9.30. The girls _and _the boys ate breakfast together. Everybody chatting together.

Mikan found herself smiling, as Ella and Macy told funny jokes to each other. Everyone was very considerate of Mikan, and always helped her to fit in. Today was her first day out. On the train ride, Ella and Macy told cheesy jokes to each other. Mikan couldn't help but laugh.

'Ok, ok this ones good! WHY DID THE CHICKEN CROSS THE ROAD?' Said Macy enthusiastically, nodding her head impatiently.

'Oh wow… I HAVE NOOOOOO idea.' replied Ella sarcastically, nudging Mikan to join in.

'Oh, that is way too difficult for me! Sorry, don't know the answer' Mikan replied, giggling.

Everyone burst out in a fit of laughter, until Ella suddenly burped, and everyone paused, then laughed harder.

'With great power, comes great responsibility.. that is with the cooking alice.' said Mikan.

'Lol.' replied Ella

'What is a lol?' asked Macy.

Mikans jaw dropped. 'lol!' she replied.

'WHAT IS A LOL?' said Macy, still genuinely confused….

Ella and Mikan hi-fived while Macy just laughed along with it.

**Mikan's POV**

I was having fun with Ella and Macy. We were friends now. However, I haven't told them my past yet. I was afraid that they would shun me after knowing about my past. I tried to push away this thought, as I tried my best to be happy when I hung out with Ella and Macy.

We shopped and I bought some dresses for the "formal" as they called it. Basically it was just like a party, but with _dancing_, and it was said that there was a Last Dance just like in Gakuen Alice, and whoever you danced it with would be your lover for life.

_But I dont believe that anymore._

I believed it. Until Hotaru betrayed me. We had always danced the last dance together. But she's… she's not here with me anymore…

If this was 2 days ago, I would be crying my heart out. Now, I just dismissed the feeling. Hotaru didn't mean as much to me and I thought. Yes. I was still sad. However, the company and friendship and Ella and Macy brought to me just made me smile again.

**Third POV**

Mikan, Macy and Ella all shopped their heart out. After all, they had lots of money to spare since they were all special stars.

Mikan bought a beautiful black dress, and a dark/royal blue dress which Macy said was, "Just splendid." She also bought other random clothes and shoes to go with each of them.

Ella bought some jewellery and shoes.

Macy was the true shopaholic. She looked at everything. She admired everything. She loved everything she saw.

Soon, they were hungry,. They stopped and bought some cotton candy, which Mikan saw and thought of the Howalon back at Gakuen Alice.

They stopped and sat down at a nearby bench. They then started chatting. Mikan then realised that she should tell them about her past.

"**Um guys. So, I know you are my friends, so I want to tell you what happened in Japan, rather than keep it a secret." **Mikan said.

"**Dont worry about it Mikan, John (**if you forgotten was the DA teacher) **already told us briefly what happened. You got backstabbed by your friends right? Would you mind telling us what happened? If you don't, its alright." **Ella told Mikan, with a smile.

Mikan told the whole story to them, as she thought that she could confide in them. She told how she started her journey searching for Hotaru, how much she loved Natsume, how much she treated them like family. And then they all betrayed her. How she had no more friends besides Aiko and Yuu, how… At this point, Mikan had tears in her eyes.

After hearing Mikan's story, there was a fire in both Macy and Ella's eyes. Anybody who treated Mikan unfairly and meanly was an enemy. And they were going to make the enemies pay. BIG TIME…

* * *

**Thxs for reading and pls review? Will really appreciate it... **


	5. Chapter 5: The Mission at Midnight

**Ok hi guys... soz for the late update... but yeh... this is chapter 5 :D **

BTW. **Special shout-out to Mooshy3712... cos she/he is totally epic for reviewing and giving ideas on whether it shld be NXM and saying she/he loves it lol.**

**try and count how many times '...' was used, cus it was quite alot.**

**btw, co-author = ella ( yes i used her name cos i love her :P ) **

**And... please enjoy ! **

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Mission at Midnight**

_The next Monday _

**Third POV**

Today was Mikan's first lesson. First... Australian lesson.

She walked into class with Ella and Macy, and found their homeroom teacher already there.

Their homeroom teacher was in a way like Mikan's Kaname-senpai, as in, how HOT he was. Just… more Australian.

He had dark hair and crimson eyes. He reminded Mikan of Natsume. With his facial features. She realised she missed him, but she would not forget how he betrayed her.

He then signalled for Mikan to enter the room and introduce herself.

"**Hello guys! I am Sakura Mikan. Nice to meet you!"**

Immediately, she got bombarded with questions.

"What's your alice?"

"Nullification, Duplication, Enhance Powers and Instant Teleportation"

"What's the colour of your Alice Stone"

"Mandarin Orange"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" The class giggled.

This question made Mikan stop and think for a moment, before replying with, "Not at the moment"

"Can we create a fanclub for you?"

"No." Mikan said in a calm and cool manner, and regretted it afterwards, because her "coolness" resulted in her having a fan club

"Star, Alice Shape and Ability?"

"Special Star, Unlimited and Dangerous"

The class gasped at her answers. Afterwards, the teacher signalled her to sit next to Ella and Macy, much to Mikan's relief.

The class ended early, but before the teacher left, he said, "Will all the DA students please go to the staff room?"

Ella muttered under her breath, "Prob another mission"

Mikan thought to herself. She had always been told about the missions that Persona had assigned to Natsume. She wondered what it would be like since now she was in the Dangerous Ability class, and would be used by AAA to do 'missions'. Not just missions, but missions with her best friends.

The 5 of them were all in the same class, so it wasn't hard for them to meet up before heading to the staff room.

They entered the staff room together, only to see somebody there.

Yes. It was _Persona. _

Mikan exclaimed, "Persona? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Japan?"

Persona turned to her and said, "Mikan-chan, you can call me Rei-nii, Sakura Rei Serio…"

For that one second, everybody was stunned. _Rei-nii… sounds cheesy. _That was cheesy, for someone like Persona…No… Just no…

Mikan regained her composure, and said, "Ne, Rei-nii, what did you call us here for?

Persona went back into his cool attitude and he said, "Did you think that I would only call you guys here for Mikan to call me Rei-nii? Obviously Not."

For some reason, Persona, although in his cool attitude, you could sense warmth from him.

Yoichi asked, "What's the mission? Who, what, where, when and how?"

Persona briefly explained, "AAO. This concerns the AAO, namely Reo trying to do something strange again. What? A mission. Where? You guys go undercover for 1 night, undercover into the AAO. When and How? Starting tomorrow morning, a limo will come and bring you guys a safe distance, and gather info from afar, and probably Mikan will go herself and try to enter the AAO organisation while the rest of you cover her."

Marcus immediately asked, "Why Mikan?"

Persona got annoyed and said, "Don't interrupt! I'm about to answer that! Mikan has the power to duplicate alice stones and absorb them into her body. Thus, I've made these alice stones for her to absorb. Since she has more alices now, she will be able to get more information. Also, one of these alice stones is the alice of Insertion. She will be able to insert alices into you guys, making you guys more powerful than before."

**Marcus's POV**

I don't understand why Persona has to send Mikan on a mission on her _first day. _It isn't that I doubt her ability, but I'm kind of worried for her. She said she was a single star in Japan, meaning that she hasn't gone on a mission before…

It seems strange for Persona to do that. He probably has something planned…

Something _weird._

**Third POV**

It was soon night time, and like Persona had said, a limo was there to bring them like, 100 kilometres away from the AAO building.

Mikan had quite a few alices now. She had her original 4, the telepathy alice that she duplicated from Aiko and the ones that Persona had brought for her AND her friends. This included the Insertion Alice, Sound Barrier, Supernatural Hearing, X-Ray, Long vision and Transformation Alice.

She inserted the telepathy alice, Long vision and supernatural hearing alice into her friends so that they would be able to communicate with one another.

Mikan was very nervous, but it was only for one night. How bad could it be? After all, her friends were all there to protect her.

Mikan teleported behind the AAO building while the four others stayed up a high tree, having a good vantage point of the whole situation.

Mikan used her X-ray vision Alice and looked in the building, and teleported near the room where they were having the 'meeting'.

It wasn't difficult to go through the barrier that they had set up since she had her nullification alice.

She heard Reo. 'Soon, we will launch this new plan to kill this guy from AAA. His name is Keita Mazuri. DA'

Mikan heard the name. It sounded really familiar. She knew it. She had heard something about this guy before.

_*Random Flashback*_

It was the day after Macy, Ella and Mikan had gone shopping. The teacher had said something about this guy…

'Hello Macy, Mikan, Yoichi, Marcus and Ella, we are going to have another new student coming into the DA class next week. Please make him feel welcome then. I will tell you more information before his arrival. His name is Keita Mazuri, his alice is the Nature, Speed and the Control Alice.'

Mikan vaguely remembered. She was hardly paying attention. Not that she was a bad student. She just… as we all know… have a rather short attention span.

*End of Flashback*

Mikan wondered, 'Why Keita? Why the new student? Also, why was he suddenly transferred to DA and why are the AAO trying to kill him?'

Something… just wasn't right….

* * *

**Yeh! I promise the next chapter will come out soon. :D **

**So please review... im still doing the poll on whether it should be NatsumexMikan or not... **

**OH YEAH! AND JUST CELEBRATING FOR ALL MY READERS... I M ALMOST HITTING A THOUSAND VIEWS...**

**yeh to you its prob not alot, but to me it is... cos its my 1st fanfiction and yeh...**

**so**

**See ya! **


	6. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER JUST A NOTE

Ok guys. So this is **NOT **chapter 6. Im just trying to clear things up with how things are with my story.

So I received a review ( yeh you shld go check that out... it was pretty nasty considerin that this is my first fanfic ive written and its based on my own storyline... ) that my story is the same as 'A Chance To Start Again' and that my story is complete bull and whatevs.

Technically, I love reviews, but I dont really care that I got a review like this, because I write the story because I love writing and not just for the reviews lol.

But **Im here to clarify that ****_I Havent Read That Story Till like 5 minutes ago because the review said it was like the same _**

So i read it and I did realize that like, the first few chapters are kinda the same ( like in a way similar ) ... but _**I SWEAR I DID NOT PLAGARIZE OR COPY THE PLOT OF THAT STORY**_

This story was totally thought up by me and my friends, so we own this plot... and we have ideas to make it different ( from what I read in the so called 'ORIGINAL' story. )

AND this will most prob be an NxM fanfic because that's been really popular and I absolutely LUV NxM ( also no haters pls :) )

But still, if you disagree with how it might be NxM, then just review and tell me what you want k?

* * *

And Sorry that this isn't chapter 6 :P will update soon!

P.s. Since I just read 'A Chance To Start Again' I rather like that idea :P SO you should go check it out, cos it IS a good story.

And mayb you can compare and see how mine's diff :P

Anyways

See ya!

XxForeverShinexX


	7. Chapter 7: Keita Mazuri

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated for quite a while. But you can blame school for that :P Anyways, here is Chapter 6! Please enjoy and forgive me for updating so late...**

**Also, I'm thinking about making alternate endings, one where she ends up with yoichi, and another where she ends up with Natsume... but what do you think?**

**Once again, forgive me for updating late, and please R&R**

**And you are right, I really should ignore flames :P I am rather thankful for that person who reviewed because although it was a flame, at least he took the time to even review... *ahem silent readers ahem* haha jks, no pressure :P**

**Just read it :) **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Gakuen Alice :P **

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

One week had gone by after Mikan had reported her 'findings' to Persona. It was the arrival of the _new kid_.

Mikan was a happy child. She had talked to Yuu and Aiko the night before. At the middle of the night, with no one watching, she teleported really quickly to Yuu's dorm where Aiko and Yuu were waiting for her. How they know that should was coming? Easy. Telepathy…

* * *

*Flashback*

Mikan was alone in her special star room. She prepared herself. Even though she had just returned from a mission less than one week ago, her alices were not yet fully trained. She had not perfected the use of her new, recently gained alices that she had received from the mission.

Her unlimited alice shape was rather strained, as she had gained _most_ alices in that last week. She had gained the ones which were exceptionally useful for her 1st mission which was one week ago. She gained most alices…

She just lacked the… particularly scary alices…

With the snap of her fingers, Mikan teleported into Yuu's room, and boy was he happy to see her. It had only been a week since she had left, but Gakuen Alice had not been the same.

Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka, basically all close friends of Mikan had changed. Hotaru spent everyday just quiet, and the little shine that she had before in her eyes had now completely disappeared, as if she felt into a depression. Natsume was really upset, as all he wanted to do was to protect Mikan, but she was not with him anymore.

It had only been one week, but they had all gotten darker…

Aiko was more than happy to see her onee-chan again. She was so excited that she immediately clung on to Mikan's leg.

They sat down and had an hour long chat about the previous week, and Mikan told Yuu about how she was doing. She went up to detail until she talked about the mission. It was _confidential. _She didn't say anything about the mission, anything about her new alices. She just talked about how big her room was and random stuff like that.

Before she left, Yuu thought to himself, 'Hm, Mikan hasn't changed that much… she seems rather unaffected'

And he did not know how wrong he was…

*End Of Flashback*

* * *

_The next day,_

When she saw Persona, the first thing he said about Keita ( the new kid if you forgot ) was, 'Protect him no matter what…' Afterwards, they all went to the airport to welcome Keita.

Today, Mikan was ecstatic. She always loved new people arriving and also, she was still having a rather enjoyable day, considering her conversation that she had with Yuu the previous night. Probably because back in Gakuen Alice, new students don't arrive very often. In fact, no new student had entered her class after she entered Gakuen Alice.

The 5 of them waited at the airport, like how they waited for Mikan when she arrived. Soon, a blue-haired boy with sapphire eyes walked out. ( **A/N: Kind of picture Ikuto from Shugo Chara when he was younger :D ). **

Mikan looked at him. Mikan caught a look before he broke into a looked quite emo, as if he was rather sad to be arriving at AAA.

Keita smiled at the 5 of them. He introduced himself, 'Hello guys! My name is Keita Mazuri. My alices include Nature, Speed and Control. I came here from London. Are you all in DA? Also, what are your names?'

Mikan's POV

This Keita.

He seems like a very optimistic, fun to be around person.

After all, he took the opportunity to introduce himself before any of us said anything. Not many people do that nowadays. Well, I didn't when I first arrived anyways… I remembered I was rather scared when I first arrived.

Maybe I should try reading his mind…

_In Keita's mind: A new journey. A new life. Ugh, I'm now here in Australia… Well… at least I'm far away… far enough from those people from London. They were just mean to me… I don't know if I am supposed to be happy or not… Actually, coming to Australia… might not be a bad thing… I could find a new friend… could…_

Mikan looked at Keita and smiled. She introduced herself, 'Hi, my name is Sakura Mikan, alices include… all _normal _alices since I have the duplication alice.'

* * *

- _Time Skip: 1 week later –_

It had been one week since Keita arrived. The 6 of them, Macy, Mikan, Ella, Yoichi, Marcus and Keita had become very close friends. Since they were all in the Dangerous Ability Class, they met often, explaining the close friendship they shared amongst one another.

They each had an alice controller, a silver bracelet ( A/N: Yes… including the guys :P ), and on it, it had engraved:

Mikan: Forever

Yoichi: Awesome

Ella: Epic

Macy: Amazing

Marcus: Best

And Lastly, Keita: Friends

It was just as a sign of friendship… nothing more. It was also useful on mission, as the reflection of the silver bracelet told each other that they were alliances.

It was useful on missions…

But there was one mission that changed everybody…

It was exactly 1 and a half weeks after Keita arrived. Persona wanted them to find out why they wanted to kill Keita…

- THE MISSION –

It was exactly midnight. Each of the 6 dressed in mission attire. They were going to infiltrate the AAO. They were going to infiltrate the AAO to get some answers…

Using mainly Macy's elements alice and Ella's wind alice, they defeated several guards that were charging their way. They did not kill the guards, since they were _relatively _nice people and never killed others on purpose… _unless absolutely necessary…_

They used Yoichi's Ghost Manipulation Alice to scare one guard to tell them where Reo was and why they wanted to kill Keita. All the guard said was, 'Why would I tell you?' and the 6 of them could not really do anything about it. It wasn't the guard's fault… He was probably under the influence of Reo's Alice.

Keita's alice for it's speed and control against all the… people who were against them.

And lastly, Mikan's invisibility alice proved itself useful in its own way…

They had defeated many guards who charged against them when their cover was blown. However, when Reo arrived…

Reo arrived to the scene, with a microphone in his hand. Mikan was the only one who had dealt with Reo before, so she knew _exactly_ what he was capable of. And she knew that she did not want to mess with him. She knew that she could not risk the lives of her friends…

"Everybody cover your ears! He has the voice pheromone Alice!" She sent telepathically to all the others. However, it was too late. All of them were affected by his voice. All but Mikan who had the nullification alice.

She tried her best to nullify Reo's alice. However, it was not trained enough and it had not enough power to save everybody. It worked on most of them. It worked on everybody except… except for Keita…

And then Keita's vision went black…

* * *

**Heh, so how was it? Once again, please review! **

**More like, review if you feel like it :P**

**I really appreciate reviews and they make me update faster :) Not that I wont update if I dont get any.**

**Just... tell me how the story should turn out... Im all up for suggestions :P**

**Signing off,**

**XxForeverShinexX**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED :D**


End file.
